Eight Initials: Three rulers, now four
by kusowatashiainingen
Summary: this is the sequel to my previous story, Eight Initials. Ashley's adventures continue as three mysterious figures approach her and drag her into the three kings saga of yyh. will we find out who she has feelings for? find out and see how the kings react


Chapter 1

The next day or so, after returning from demon world, went by rather uneventfully as you attended school with Kurama, trained with him, Hiei, and Genkai, and headed home to see Shiori and her fiancée planning their wedding. Whenever dinner finished up you would always head up to your room and work on the bracelets, crying a little if you ever ran out so you had enough to make something for everyone. The restocking on gems wasn't even hard. All you had to do was flip on something that made you cry on your computer. On the night of the third night after returning home, you heard someone knocking on the door just as you were heading upstairs.

"Ashley, dear, could you get that for me?" Shiori calls from the kitchen as she makes bento for the three of us tomorrow.

"Sure, no problem," you reply and go to answer the door. You open it and greet them, asking who they were, only to look in slight shock to see three monks standing there, dressed in similar garbs to the men in Raizen's territory.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" you ask quieter then how you greeted them.

"Are you Ashley Silica?" one asks and you nod.

"We've come from the Makai to inform you of your destiny," the middle one states.

"My destiny?" you repeat sarcastically with a raised eyebrow.

"There is no escape for you from the one we come here for. It is late but we have little time to explain. You have been called for an audience by our lord in the Makai. It's come to his understanding that you've already visited it once before," the middle one explains quickly.

"Ok, I'm not gonna ask for any explanations since I already know what's generally going on and everything but, why does Toushiin Raizen request for an audience with me? I already know your friends and allies are requesting Yusuke but, I'm even weaker than him. Are you all really that desperate with this whole food war that you're picking random little straws such as myself? All because Raizen is going on a hunger strike to prove his point and follow through with his belief?" you question them seriously.

"Honestly, yes. We are picking and grasping for anyone we can that may make the slightest difference. As to why our lord is doing what he's doing, we cannot answer that. We will fight for him, should he fall, but we are not enough. Our lord believes that, even though you and Yusuke Urameshi are weak, you will both be able to rise and save us in this battle that's to come. We hope that you will come though know that if you do, you will be one of us as soon as you step foot into the Makai. If you agree, then meet us with Yusuke Urameshi if he agrees as well in a week," he admits without changing their demeanor.

"Listen, I'm all for this 'spare the humans find alternate food sources' thing, but I don't particularly like hypocrites. I understand you want to have all the strength you can get for the upcoming fights, but snacking on a few humans behind your beloved Lord's back? Not very smart. In fact, it could be a good way to be killed by your own king that you're trying to assist. Sure you want to risk it?" you question them.

"I admit, we did eat humans recently. Regardless, it's a risk we're willing to take if it means we can help Lord Raizen. We will await to see what your answer is in a week," he dismisses before they all depart and head back to their homeland. You sigh and close the door just as Shiori comes in asking who it was. You wave off that it was just a persistent salesman trying to sell you all something and head upstairs.

You go to your room and get out your stuff, quickly finishing up what remained of your gifts to everyone. You just finished the last day of high school so fortunately, you could be gone for most of the summer with the excuse of visiting family back home and settling down in your new home. Just as you finished the last piece, you hear your door open and turn to see Kurama enter. You quickly packed the last piece you just finished along with the other extra materials before turning and giving him your full attention.

"Hey Kurama. We having another game of twenty questions?" you greet.

"No. It seems Hiei and I have been called to the Makai under the request of two of the demon lords. Yomi has called for and audience with me, while Lord Mukuro has done the same with Hiei," Kurama explains.

"Geez. I sure hope no one's gone to request Kureno and the others. I would hate for them to be dragged into this," you comment upon the news you already knew of and scratch the back of your head.

"What do you mean?" Kurama asks curiously.

"Three dudes from mine and Yusuke's ancestor, Lord Raizen, has come preaching the same thing from me. They told me Yusuke's got the same thing being asked of him as we speak. I told them I had to think about it and that if I agreed, then I'd come after arranging things here with my human life. I'll be giving Shiori the excuse that I'm going to visit my parents for a while before settling in to the house Genkai gave me, promising to be at her wedding of course. What about you? What do you plan on doing?" you explain.

Kurama sighs to himself and explains some of his plans on visiting Yomi and coming up with an agreement since he didn't want to worry his mother and couldn't give an excuse like you. You agree with his plans and assure him that everything's going to turn out alright.

"I hope so. Hiei doesn't know how ruthless a leader Mukuro is anymore than what I've told him. He's ruled the Makai since long before Hiei was born. He wants to train Hiei and I'm worried on what his training will be like. He's on his way to visit him now. I'm not sure who to fear more, Mukuro or Hiei," Kurama tells you.

"Yeah. Reina and Kureno told me some about Mukuro. I'm sure he'll do fine. Mukuro may be a ruthless ruler, but he is a good ruler. He was already cutting back on his human diet before Raizen suggested stopping their consumption of humans about a thousand years ago. I think Hiei will be in good hands," you reassure him some more with a smile to match. Kurama leaves with a small smile of his own and you look through all the trinkets you made one last time before putting them up and heading for bed. 'I just hope my presence doesn't disrupt anything in the balance and the others are kept out of it,' you think and drift off for some rest before the final week of school and Human world for a while, dreaming of the farewell between Yusuke and Keiko that would happen tomorrow evening.

The next day went by just as uneventfully as before, only this time when you returned to the Minamino residence, you informed Shiori and the Hatanaka members of your excuse for being away for a while now that you were finished with school and getting a job, giving the three their trinkets. You then went and grabbed your stuff and headed over to Genkai's, passing by the Yukimura restaurant as you saw Yusuke inside with Keiko and her dad. You smiled a bit and quickly jump up to her bedroom window, opening it and leaving your gift for her on her desk with a note, stating your departure as well. You sped up for Genkai's just as Yusuke proposed and promised to Keiko. Upon arrival at Genkai's, you greeted her, Yukina, and your friends. You chatted softly for a while, trying to hide your tenseness in a facade of friendliness as you all waited for Botan to arrive with Kuwabara and Yusuke arrived as well. You would wait to give everyone their gifts until the others got there.

"Hey guys. How's it going?" Yusuke greeted as he entered the dark room you all were sitting in. Welcomes were exchanged between you all until Kureno decided to pipe up.

"What's wrong Ashley? You've been tense this entire time. I know your hiding something from us so what the hell is it?" Kureno demands and you look away.

"He's called for me as well Kureno. I'll be leaving too, now that school is over for me," you inform everyone solemnly as you watch for their reactions.

"Who?" Yusuke asks with a half idea.

"Our ancestral father, Raizen. Turns out he's so desperate that he's recruited me as well," you answer Yusuke with a half attempt at a joke. A silence follows in the room as Botan soon arrives with Kuwabara and he is informed, breaking the awkward silence you created.

"What?! You're both going back?! After you already chose to come here?! You know what, I think you're both just a couple of spoiled brats that can't ever be satisfied," Kuwabara exclaims and grabs Yusuke's collar. This goes on a little as Koenma soon appears, explaining how Yusuke was fired as spirit detective and has a death warrant on his head. This is soon followed by the arrival of the three that were guarding the hyperspace area by the barrier for any approaching demons.

"Well Mr. Urameshi, Ms. Silica, are you ready to go?" the middle one with blue hair asked.

"Oh yeah. Anytime you are," Yusuke replies. Kuwabara exclaims his outrage with them and they admit their truths, leading to more of Kuwabara's out bursts, while Kureno stays quiet strangely. You look over at him to see him looking away and towards the ground with clenched fists and a tight jaw.

"Kureno," you address him sadly, bringing everyone's attention to you two and stopping what they were doing. Kureno looks over at you hesitantly and you see the emotions playing through his eyes.

"Kureno, I'm not the little human girl you first inhabited. I'm going to demon world to see Raizen. You've all taught me well. I promise I'll return, you know I will. I have to face this on my own though. Don't worry, no demon is going to push me around or change the demon you see before you. Just try to not kill anyone while I'm gone ok?" you tell him with a soft and teary smile before hugging him tightly and wiping away the tears before they spilled over. Kureno slowly hugs you back just as tightly.

"I know but, we just got you back. Why do you have to leave us again?" Kureno replies softly while nuzzling his head in your hair, enjoying what was probably one of the last hugs he'd get in a while before you release each other and everyone returns to the previous conversation.

"So, this is all about the peace of the human world? And what about the next time somebody like Toguro or Sensui decides to pass through here, huh? You just expect Kurama, Hiei and me to fight them off alone with our bare hands?!" Kuwabara exclaims as his rage returns. Koenma assures him that it won't happen and that Makai politics are intricate and complicated while its effects are far reaching.

"What's that got to do with this?" Kuwabara asks just as you all watch Hiei arrive from the forest.

"I was personally invited to demon world as well," Hiei informs after Kuwabara greets him.

"Don't tell me you're going to fight on behalf of Urameshi's dear demon daddy too?" Kuwabara asks.

"Actually, it's the opposite. The invitation was from one of Raizen's major enemies, Mukuro," Hiei corrects him. Kuwabara questions his intentions where as Hiei states that he belongs in demon world and always wanted a rematch with Yusuke.

"It may be my destiny as well," Kurama adds in as he appears from the other side of the forest.

"Kurama too?" Kuwabara asks, not believing his ears.

"My presence in Demon world has also been requested, and at the behest of the third ruler, Lord Yomi. An old acquaintance," Kurama explains.

"I feel like the ugly one at the dance," Kuwabara compares and Kurama explains that he would be leaving too, though later than you three. This only adds to Kuwabara's disbelief and how he thought they were all a team that would fight a good fight together when they "would fight any fight even if its against each other."

"I considered you my friends., but you're no friends of mine," Kuwabara ended his rant.

"Somehow I think I'll be able to live with that," Hiei comments.

"I'm gonna kill you, you little punk!" Kuwabara screams at Hiei and jumps over the railing, grabbing Hiei's collar and going to punch Hiei in the face when Genkai stopped him.

"We have no reason to believe they're abandoning a good fight," Genkai scolds.

"Get off it old lady, they're going to demon world. Evil's all they do," Kuwabara preaches, making Yukina step up.

"Kazuma, just because someone is born a demon, it doesn't necessarily make them evil. Or have you forgotten that I too am of demon world," she informs him. Kuwabara stutters some before going limp in defeat and letting go of Hiei, who looks away. Yusuke then jumps down and you follow, leaning against the railing.

You watch as Yusuke goes up to Kuwabara, draping an arm over his shoulder and telling him to study hard and get into that prep school so he can go to college and get a good occupation. The two make a deal for the next three years and Kuwabara asks him to look for Yukina's brother.

"Uh, yeah sure thing," Yusuke agrees nervously and looks back at Hiei who glares at him. You and Kurama laugh along with Toshi, Shima, and Reina at the sound of their conversation. Shizuru soon appears as well during this little fiasco.

"Mr. Urameshi. The time has now arrived for your departure," The SDF member informs.

"Alright soldier, double time! Let's go," Yusuke informs as you all head off to the portal. You all soon reach it and you decided that now was a good time to give everyone their gifts.

"Everyone, before we go, I have something that I want to give you all," you inform them and pull out the box you had, opening it to show many different pull string pouches. You hand them out, excluding the one for Hiei since you already gave him his, and they look at you curiously with the bags in their hands.

"I recently found out another little attribute from my weird demon heritage and decided to give you all something before I left you since you've been such good friends to me in the past month, even longer for you six of course. Go on, open it," you explain with a smile as you put the now empty box back in your bag. You watch as everyone opened their bags and spotted the little hand made trinkets from your tear gems.

You kneel down with outstretched arms as Toshi and Shima run to you with tears in their eyes, shouting how much they'd miss you and loved their new bracelets. You laughed and hugged them tight as they buried their heads in your shoulders. Once they pulled away, you gently wiped away some tears from their faces and shushed them with gentle words before taking their bracelets and putting them on their wrists. You then kiss their foreheads and stroke their hair before standing up, just as the other four walked over with tears in their eyes as well. You all hugged each other and gave your parting words as they thanked you for their things, Keita even took out her earrings and put in your own purple ones. You made her gift using a tear gem with a bird in one, and a girl controlling water in the other. The other three followed suit, placing on their own gifts and promising to wear them everyday. You smiled at them and wiped away all the tears that sprang to your eyes before they could become more useless gems. Similar events occurred with the yyh gang as you wished them farewell.

"Ashley, you don't have to go. No one's forcing you. Personally, I wish you didn't go. You've shown me what it's like having a little sister. I would hate myself if I let anything happen to you," Kurama admits and holds you close as he whispers it in your ear.

"Now, now Kurama. Don't go acting like Kureno with me. This is my choice. Besides, we'll see each other again soon. I know we will. Okay?" you comfort him with a broken smile as you continuously wipe away tears and your throat closes up.

"That's what I'm afraid of. Depending on how things go, we could end up fighting against each other next time we meet. I couldn't bring myself to hurt you if that ever happened," Kurama points out.

"Just stop it with all your downer talk. It's painful enough just saying goodbye for a short time. Don't make it worse by saying one of us may have to kill the other when we meet again," you scold him weakly before moving over to part with Yukina.

"This is beautiful Ashley. It's hard to believe that you can cry hiruseki stones as well. And that they can have these shapes in them too…Do you think that you'll keep an eye out for my brother while you're in the Demon world? Mr. Hiei's agreed to help and look for him with the help of my mother's tear gem that I'm lending to him. Some times, I think that Mr. Hiei might be my brother, but then I remember that if he was, then he would have said something wouldn't he?" Yukina tells you.

"Perhaps. There's a good chance that he could be. Maybe he just doesn't know he even has a sister, or he may know and doesn't know it's you. You're brother could be out there, searching for you this very moment, or even fighting with himself on whether to confront you with the matter, too ashamed of his past. You'll never know," you suggest, leaving the possibility for Hiei being her brother open while also suggesting he may not be.

"I think you're right. Thank you for this bracelet. Please, be safe. I know that everyone would be sad if anything happened to you. I would be," Yukina bids you and you give her a nod before hugging her and finishing with the others. Soon, all goodbyes had been said as you jump through the portal with Yusuke, hearing Botan cry out your names as you disappear from sight and arrive on the other side in the desert wasteland.


End file.
